


I owe you one

by consultingjohn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kidlock, M/M, Potterlock, Teenlock, mormor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingjohn/pseuds/consultingjohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A christmas present for the lovely Kyle! I love you very much, I hope you like this little fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I owe you one

“Wow”, Sebastian whispers as he walks through the crowded Diagon Alley. His parents are walking beside him, looking confused and certainly not at all as mesmerized as Sebastian feels inside. All around Sebastian there are lots of wizard families, every one of them looking very excited for the upcoming school year.

Sebastian had been really confused when he had opened the door for a middle-aged woman, who said she wanted to meet his parents. They had all sat in the living room - Sebastian, his mum, his dad and the woman. The woman had begun to talk about Sebastian being a wizard and about Hogwarts, the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where Sebastian would start studying in September. As Sebastian’s parents’ eyes had widened and their expressions had become more and more unbelieving, the excitement had grown inside of that blonde, 11 year old boy called Sebastian Moran.

And now he’s here, in Diagon Alley, walking along the streets like any other wizard. He already has bought all the equipment and clothes he needs and every book he has to have for the first year - _Magical Drafts and Potions, The Standard Book of Spells - Grade 1, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, A History of Magic and A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ \- every one of them seems very interesting, and Sebastian can’t wait to start studying. The only things he’s missing are a pet and a wand.  
 He gets into Magical Menagerie all by himself - his parents had gone to a café nearby, and sees a lot of different kinds of cats, frogs, owls and other animals. Sebastian begins to walk around the shop. He can't really decide; all the animals are so beautiful (well, maybe not the frogs, but they're still really cool), and if Sebastian could, he would buy them all. He passes a cat cage, and hears a loud meow. He turns around and sees a very pretty cat with a tiger-like fur and bright green eyes. Sebastian decides to buy that one, pays for it and goes to look for Ollivanders - the best wand shop in Diagon Alley, or at least that's what he's heard.

When he steps in the shop, there’s only one customer before Sebastian, a young boy, which surprises him; all the other shops had been very crowded. Sebastian can’t see the boy’s face, but he has short, black hair, he’s skinny and wearing expensive clothes. Judging by his length, he’s probably the same age as Sebastian. The boy has apparently just found his wand, and he’s looking at it curiously.  
 “Interesting” says the grey-haired shopkeeper absent-mindedly. “This one’s a very powerful wand; I want you to keep a good care of it, young man. It’s made of hawthorn and phoenix’s feather, which makes it capable of the most varied magic”, the man continues. The boy turns just a little, and now Sebastian can see a bit of the boy’s face. He’s smiling smugly, and his expression doesn’t change while he pays and turns around, now facing Sebastian, who’s standing right in the middle of the shop. The boy gives Sebastian an evil smile, and walks towards him. Supposedly the boy had thought that Sebastian would step aside to give him way, but he doesn't.  
 “Watch out for a bit!” the boy says coldly as he bumps into Sebastian. “No, _you_ watch out”, Sebastian answers calmly and the boy stops and turns his gaze to Sebastian. First, his expression is almost like he was shocked, but then he starts smiling. Not very kindly though, it looks more like he is planning on killing Sebastian while he’s asleep. Shivers run down Sebastian's spine.  
 The boy's still staring at Sebastian, but he’s interrupted by the sound of a opening door. “James! What are you doing? Come!” a man says quietly but strictly to the boy, who immediately turns around and walks away. The man gives Sebastian a cold glance, it must've been the boy's father.

Sebastian walks towards the counter and the old man.   
“Good day, sir. I’d like to buy a wand” he says politely. After trying a couple ones he's getting a bit frustrated. When he's given the next one, a light-coloured and thin wand, it fits his hand perfectly. It feels like it was meant to him.  
"Ah yes, that would probably be the one for you. The core is unicorn tail hair and it's made of cypress. A very nice wand", says the man. "Very nice indeed."  
“I’ll take this one. Thank you, sir”, Sebastian says.

 

***

 

The rest of the summer goes fast, faster than Sebastian would have expected. Now he's standing at the railwaystation, between the platforms 9 and 10. He is supposed to get to the platform 9 ¾, but can’t find it. He sees a lot of wizard families, but he doesn't know from whom he could ask for help. His own parents have already left, like they would have cared anyway. He sees a family approaching him - parents with two kids; one blonde-haired boy, probably the same age as Sebastian, and a bit older girl.  
"Hello there young man", someone says to Sebastian. Sebastian looks up and sees the mother of the family speaking to him.  
"Are you on your way to Hogwarts?" she asks and Sebastian nods.  
"Come with us, we'll show you how to get into the train", she continues with a smile on her face.

Sebastian looks at the wall he's supposed to run into. "Seriously?" he asks hesitatingly, but finds his courage and starts running. He waits for a crash, but there's nothing. He looks around and sees a huge, black and red steam engine. The kids - who had introduced themselves as John and Harry - are already standing behind him. Now they only have to find a door to get into the train.

After fighting with his luggage and losing John and Harry, Sebastian is finally on the train. He's walking through the corridors, he doesn't have a place to sit; every seat is taken. He finds John and Harry, but they are already sitting with uncomfortable expressions on their faces opposite of a curly black haired young boy and another, older guy. After about 10 minutes, he finally sees a place to sit. He knocks on the door and gets in.

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is…” Sebastian says but stops. The boy sitting alone is the one from the wand shop. Shit. “...full.” The other boy’s staring at him, but after a moment he forces a smile, "Yeah, sure. Come" he says.  
  


"I'm James Moriarty. But call me Jim. Not around my father though", the boy says and offers his hand.  
"Sebastian Moran", Sebastian says and shakes Jim's hand.  
"Sebastian.. Nice to meet you", Jim says and gives Sebastian his evil smile again.

 

***

 

The Great Hall of Hogwarts is huge. There are candles hovering the tables and faces in the paintings on the walls are looking at the students judgingly. Sebastian stands in the row among the other first year students in front of the sorting hat and waits impatiently. He watches as professor McGonagall calls out names of the students and they go one by one to the front to get to know which house they’re put into.

“Irene Adler!” shouts McGonagall. A girl with a black hair moves slightly next to Sebastian and goes to the front. The hat hasn’t even properly touched the girl’s head, when it yelles “Slytherin!”. All the Slytherins in the hall start clapping, and Irene stands up and goes to sit with the others.  
 Sherlock Holmes, Ravenclaw. Molly Hooper, Hufflepuff. John Watson, the boy from the train station, Gryffindor. Names go on and on, and Sebastian is getting bored.  
“James Moriarty!” Sebastian hears and immediately rises his head. Jim is striding to the front, sitting on the chair with an arrogant face and waits for the hat. When it reaches his head, the hat makes a noise. “Huh, another Moriarty? If you’re anything like your father I know exactly where… yes, you’re definitely a Slytherin!” As the crowd cheers, Jim stands up and walks away.

It takes only a few more names to get to Sebastian. When he hears his name, he freezes and his heart feels like stopping. He steps forward and sits on the chair. He sees McGonagall lifting the hat and feels the soft, a bit warm hat landing on his head. The hat begins to talk; “Hmm… Interesting. You have a lot of courage and strength in you, but you’re also very smart and faithful. Let Hufflepuff be your house!”

 

***

 

The school starts off pretty well. Sebastian likes the school and the subjects, everything is interesting, just like he had expected. However, after a while, some Slytherins start picking on Sebastian. They start by calling him a mudblood, but soon they begin to threaten Sebastian with their wands, telling him they would turn him into a mouse or some other animal. It doesn’t sadden Sebastian too much, nor scare, but it does maybe make him feel a bit uncomfortable.

One day he’s walking to the Hufflepuff’s common room from his Herbology class, when he sees a group of Slytherins approaching him. Sebastian tries to evade the group, but suddenly, they are everywhere. There’s no way for him to escape, and the others attack him.  
He’s being punched, kicked and shouted at. Some older student has casted a Petrificus Totalus on him, and he’s not capable of moving at all. He closes his eyes.

“Hey, fuckfaces, what are you doing?” someone with a very familiar voice demands. Sebastian opens his eyes, but can’t see much since the group is standing in front of him. He still can recognize the person speaking by their voice, though. Jim. What the heck is _he_ doing here?  
“What, you’re defending mudbloods now? Pathetic”, a girl standing right in front of Sebastian snaps.  
“No, I’m defending my friends”, Jim responds calmly, and the group lets out a massive gasp. Sebastian stops breathing for a second. Wait what? Friends? For some unknown reason butterflies start to fill up Sebastian’s stomach. “So, leave him alone, or else…” Jim says with a bit of giggle in his voice. Sebastian can imagine the smirk on Jim’s face, even remembering it sends shivers down his back again, weirdly mixing with the silly feeling in his stomach.

“Or what?” another person asks from the group, and gets out his wand. Others do the same too. But Jim is quicker;  
“Eat slugs!” he yells and flicks his wand. Two people from the group begin looking rather sick, and after a second they’re on the ground on all fours, vomiting big and slimy slugs. Others take a step away from them, looking like throwing up as well. Sebastian looks up, and sees Jim smiling, almost laughing. Jim turns his gaze to Sebastian, and his grin widens. Sebastian starts smiling too, and soon they’re both laughing their arses off. The group stares at them, looking very disappointed and fairly scared. They all turn away and start walking away at once, looking back every now and then.

“C’moon Seb”, Jim says and helps Sebastian up.  
“Thanks”, Sebastian says as he takes Jim’s hand. “I owe you one.”  
“Nah, lets just go to our next lesson, shall we?” Jim says and looking away, smiling. Sebastian grins as he stares at his feet; finally he’s gotten a proper friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware some of the things in this fic are not quite the same as in the canons versions (both HP and Sherlock). Also, English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
